PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Our NIH NCTRI Center is well-integrated within and administered through the Center for Reproductive Sciences in the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences at the University of California, San Francisco. The purpose of the Administrative Core is and will be to provide administrative, financial, and organizational support for the investigators and technical staff engaged in our NIH P50 NCTRI Center's research projects and supporting cores. Day-to-day operation of the Administrative Core involves and will continue to involve coordinating all administrative, financial, and compliance aspects of the award. In conjunction with the NCTRI Center Director and the Program Administrator, the Department, and the Center for Reproductive Sciences, the Core will continue to implement an operating framework to ensure that expenditures are consistent with the intent of the award and the guidelines and regulations that govern the use of funds, as well as any institutional and federal requirements. In addition, the Core will continue to organize our monthly P50 NCTRI Steering Committee meetings of the PI/Center Director, Associate Director and all Project and Core Directors, as well as the annual Center for Reproductive Sciences Research Retreat, research meetings, and presentations of our P50 investigators and trainees. The Administrative Core personnel will continue to provide support to the Pl, Project and Core Directors, trainees, technical staff, and all Cores in our NIH P50 NCTRI Center at the University of California, San Francisco.